The Old Game
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: It's hard being a chief. Hiccup goes home, exhausted, and falls on the chair. He remembers his father's death, for which he's blaming himself. He remembers all his enemies, including Viggo. Hiccup goes to his old room, opens the locker and takes off the game that he hadn't touched for three years... REWRITTEN


**REWRITTEN: 11.08.2019**

 **Hi everyone! I got this idea a few days ago and couldn't take it off my head, so I decided to write this one-shot. I hope you'll like it.**

Hiccup entered his house and fell on the chair exhausted. He now could understand why his father needed all those ice packs. His head was killing him! He had been chief for already 3 months but it didn't get any easier.

Astrid was helping him how she could. But she was the Berk's general now and she too had lots of jobs to do.

Hiccup sighed. How his father was doing all these chief things perfectly? He couldn't understand. The memories flashed in his mind.

 _Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't!... STOP!... DAD! NO!_

He shook the scene out of his mind. Why was he thinking that he could change Drago's mind? It was all his fault. His mother and Astrid were repeating all the time that it wasn't his fault. That he was trying to end the war, to bring peace but in deep he knew he was still the one to blame.

He remembered how Drago was laughing when he saw that his father is dead. Anger filled Hiccup. Why!? Why was he thinking that he could change the mind of that madman!? Tears started appearing in the brims of his eyes.

He had dealt with many enemies before. Even if it was hard, he always managed to bring them to the good side. He always strived to find the good in everyone.

Alvin, who had wanted to get the Dragon Conqueror and attacked Berk many times, was now one of the closest allies of Berk. Hiccup remembered his face when he was told that Stoick was dead. The Outcast chief didn't even try to hold back his tears. After all, his best childhood friend was dead.

Then Dagur, who was fixated on killing him. Now he was one of his best friends. The moment Dagur found about his father's death, he left everything and came to Berk. His friend helped him with chiefing duties a lot.

And then… Viggo. Hiccup could never forget his sacrifice.

But Drago wasn't one of those people. He didn't have an ounce of goodness in him. He was a madman. He couldn't be reasoned with. And because of his stupid beliefs, he lost his father.

After staring blankly at the wall for a few minutes, Hiccup stood up and went upstairs— to his old room. He opened his locker and took off a game that he hadn't touched for three years. Putting the game on the table, he opened it. Blowing the dust off the pieces, Hiccup looked at them. All pieces were in their places and in the middle -surrounded by Hunters- was laying the Accomplice.

 _The Accomplice. One of the most important pieces in all of Maces and Talons, allowing a player to use an opponent's piece for their own ends. You can certainly win without it, but with it, you can attain total victory._

He remembered Viggo saying that. He was trying to be ruthless that day but totally failing.

 _Oh, Hiccup, you have many admirable qualities, but ruthlessness is not one of them. You are too good, too pure, too innocent, which will get you or someone you love killed._

Viggo was right. He was too good, too pure, too innocent and because of that, his father died. Hiccup sighed. He put the figure back and his attention caught the Traitor.

 _The Traitor dies in the end. The Traitor always dies._

He remembered saying that to Astrid when they found Maces and Talons on Viggo's ship. He was right, the traitor always dies in the end, as Johann did. He was looking at the piece when he heard the door open.

"Hiccup? Are you home?" came Astrid's voice.

"Yeah I'm here," Hiccup answered loud enough for her to hear.

He looked at the game and closed the lid. They had learned many things from Viggo and he will always remember the last words he said to him.

 _Hiccup, you're more ruthless than you realize._

Hiccup understood one thing, not every person had goodness in him. It took his father's death for him to understand that. He wouldn't repeat the same mistake twice. It was all Drago's fault; he was the one who killed his father. And when he found that madman, he would take his revenge.

"Hiccup, we need to go. Everyone is waiting for us in Great Hall," said Astrid entering the room. She noticed the game and approached Hiccup.

"Are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better."

Hiccup took the game, put it in the locker, and left with Astrid.

 **So that's it. This was my first time writing something in this genre and I hope it wasn't too bad. Please tell me what you think and until next time:)**


End file.
